


Six Months

by Finale



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Know Either, M/M, tumblr conversations bring to life weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal's only been gone six months, he didn't think Jess and Simon's partnership would go this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

“I was only gone for six months,” Hal says slowly, gaping at Barry. “Six fucking months. And in that time they…”

“Got married, yeah,” Barry says, grinning at Hal. “The wedding was a couple days ago. You just missed it. Pretty much, once you were gone and they really started to interact with each other, they clicked. And now they’re married.”

“I, just, what?” Hal can’t understand what happened. He left the two acting like sulking toddlers over having to work together, and now they’re married?!?!

“It’s not that weird,” Barry points out. “You managed to fall head over heels for an alien, and are technically still married to said alien even though he’s been your arch nemesis for more than a decade. At least Jess and Simon are on the same side and same species.”

“You severely underestimate how hard it is to get divorced from someone you’re married to on 37 different planets and six different star systems,” Hal says, still distracted by Jess and Simon’s relationship. “And when I married Sinestro we were on the same side.”

“You thought you were on the same side,” Barry corrects. 

“Shut up Bare,” Hal sighs. “So they’re really married? This isn’t a bad joke?” 

“They’re really married,” Barry verifies. “They’re really married and it’s going to work.”

“Wow. Okay, let’s see if they manage to succeed where none of us have and have a happy, functional marriage that doesn’t end in someone being murdered,” Hal says. 

“They will.”


End file.
